


Going in Blind

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Speed Dating, mentioned gabriel - Freeform, mentioned sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: After involuntarily being set up on a blind date, Dean is forced to take a chance in the dating world. Little does he know that he'll be met with a pleasant surprise.





	Going in Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



“So, you can't be pissed.”

Dean narrowed his eyes towards his brother, attempting to muster a bitch-face. He wasn't a fan of sentences that started like that. 

“And what is it that I can't be pissed about?”

Sam chuckled nervously. “So, Gabriel and I-”

“I'm gonna have to stop you right there. You know I want nothing to do with him, not after what he did to Baby.”

What Dean was referring to took place on April Fool's Day last year. Gabriel thought it would be hilarious to spray paint the Impala blue and green with orange flowers. And if that wasn't enough, on the back right window he added “The Mystery Machine,” in white lettering. Dean was pissed.

“Fair, fair, but he did pay for the cleaning and the paint job.”  
Usually Sam would be angry, but he's gone soft ever since he and Gabe started dating.

“Fine,” Dean groaned, his arms crossed. “What did you two do?”

“Well, we set you up for a blind date.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He had been purposely avoiding due to the fact that his 6-month crush seemed terminally unavailable. He didn't want to go out on dates knowing that he'd be disappointed at the end of the night because it wasn't...him. His next door neighbor, Castiel Novak. 

He was a little bit shorter than Dean, but he liked shorter guys. They had met a couple times, but never seemed to show interest in dating. Hell, they even went on a date, but it seemed like Cas was too busy with work and family to have a relationship.

“Fine, I guess. When is it?” 

Sam laughed triumphantly. “Tonight. At nine.”

“Does my date know I'm going in blind?”

“Actually, your date is going in blind as well.”

“I don’t want to know how you managed that. Where am I meeting…?”

“Cocoa Heaven. Tonight they're hosting an anonymous blind-speed date. So I signed you up and your partner will meet you behind curtain three.” 

Dean could only roll his eyes. 

“Fine. Just this once, though. I need to get out of the house, any way.”

 

“Big night,” Dean mumbled, wiping his eyes. He had taken a nap beforehand, trying to pass time just so he could get it over with. Truthfully, Dean wished that this could be something that he looked forward to, but it was the complete opposite. 

It was 15 minutes before eight, so he had ample time to get ready. 

Except his shower was broken. Shit. 

After about fifteen minutes of frantically pacing back and forth, an idea struck him. Castiel. 

Of course he was home, and hopefully he wouldn't mind letting Dean use his shower. 

So he grabbed his only non-ripped pair of jeans, a brand new flannel, cologne, and...something special. He tucked the extra item in the pocket of his jeans and headed across the hall. He knocked on his neighbor’s door, smiling as a small blonde answered the door. 

“Hi, Mr. Winches--I mean Dean!”

“Hiya, Claire. I see Naomi put your hair in braids. It looks awesome.”

“Thank you!”

Dean smiled softly. “Is your pops home?”

“Mhm! He's talking to Naomi.”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Dean followed Claire into the living room, where Cas was sat down on the floor, folding some laundry. 

“Hey, Cas.”

His face automatically lit up when he picked up on Dean's voice. He smiled. 

“Hi, Dean. What can I do for you?”

“Um, well, long story short my shower isn’t working and it won’t be fixed until tomorrow. Can I borrow yours?”

He glanced at Dean's pile of folded up clothing and flashed another quick smile. “Glad to see you're learning good habits. And sure thing. It's down the hall to the right. I'll have a fresh towel ready for you in a few minutes.”

“So, Claire, are you ready to spend the night with Naomi?”

She nodded and grabbed her Frozen backpack, running up to her babysitter. 

Cas crossed his arms and sighed. “I still feel like a bad parent just by letting her out of my sight.”

Naomi scoffed. “Castiel, you're a great dad. You deserve to put yourself out there, really.”

“Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at ten.”

Castiel have Claire a hug and kiss on the forehead, waving as they left. He then made his way to the dryer, pulling out a fresh, warm towel. 

He walked to the bathroom, opening the door and setting the fresh towel on the rack for Dean. He bit his lip as he caught a glimpse of Dean’s chiseled torso. Just as he turned to exit the bathroom, he spotted something lacy and pink. He smirked softly, knowing exactly what those were. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, and he quickly realized that Dean was going to attend the speed date. It just so happened that Castiel would be attending as well. 

While it was true that he wasn't looking for a relationship previously, he wouldn't mind trying to start things with Dean. His biggest concern was having to bring someone new into Claire's life, but he didn't have to worry about that with Dean since she was already familiarised with his influences.

Dean hummed softly at the suspiciously warm towel, drying himself off and putting on his set outfit. 

“Thanks again, man, for letting me use your shower. You're a lifesaver.”

Cas smiled. “Of course.”

“Where's Claire? I wanna say goodbye.”

“She left with Naomi, I'm sorry. She'll be back tomorrow, though.”

Dean frowned, “Oh, alright. Well, thanks again. I'll see you around.”

 

Dean walked into the coffee shop with a negative attitude because, truthfully, he wanted to be anywhere else except there. 

When he walked in he was greeted by a young, red-headed woman. “Hiya, I'm Charlie. Here's a mask, and the curtain you will be behind is 3. How this works is there will be five bachelors/bachelorettes behind curtains, and ten contestants.” 

She clipped a microphone to Dean's flannel. 

“This is a voice changer. It will hide your identity so that if you know anyone here they won’t recognize you. There will be operators monitoring and keeping tally. At the end of the event, you'll stand in front of your curtain with the number of the contestant who you matched the most with, and what you do after that is up to you! Please go behind curtain number three.”

He sat in the comfortable chair behind the purple curtain that boxed around him. There was a clipboard hanging next to him, along with a brief description of what the lady at the front told him. 

Soon, the event started and someone sat in front of his curtain. 

“I'm contestant number 1. I enjoy smooth jazz, hiking, and I love salads. I'm not too into cars or anything like that, and I'm eager to meet you afterwards. Keep me in mind!” 

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“I'm into classic rock, burgers, beers, and pie. Apple or cherry. I'm an indoors guy, except when I'm out in the garage working on my Impala,” he sighed once more, “And I'd rather be anywhere but here.” 

Before the other contestant could say anything, the buzzer sounded. The next one came up, and Dean had a feeling that it would be boring with someone who was his polar opposite. And right he was. 

He was not into anime(unless his hentai counted, but that didn't settle with contestant number 3.) 

Number 9 was into the occult, but he was not particularly interested in that. That was a topic he wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole.

Next, he was paired with the even numbers, and virtually every one of them was a strikeout of the park. Either deal breakers or fetishes that made him gag, he was having a relatively crappy time. 

That was, until mystery man (or woman) number ten came and sat in front of him. 

“Are you Mr. ‘I can't have a good time because I miss someone I can't have?’ Cause I've heard a lot of complaints so far.” 

Dean scoffed. “Is it a crime to want someone and render yourself unavailable?”

“Depends. What makes Mr. Unavailable so unavailable?”

“He has a daughter, and in truth he didn't seem so interested in me when we went on a date. He is a good kisser, though. But I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. I can dream though.”

“You say he has a daughter. Maybe he was hesitant because he doesn't want to bring anyone new into her life. Did you think about that?”

“I know. Maybe I'm selfish. I mean I see him every other weekend and cook for them and we watch TV, and it's really nice. Claire--his daughter--is super sweet. I think she likes me.” Dean smiled. 

“I'm a father, you know. And there's this guy...he's adorable and he comes by every now and then and every time I get him alone, I want to kiss him. I just hope he's smart and realizes that I'm ready to have him in my life.”

Suddenly it clicked in Dean's head. Cas. 

 

He stood in front of his curtain, a clipboard at his side. The redhead stood by him. She retrieved the clipboard and microphone from him. 

“Now if you'll bring your attention to our handsome bachelor number 3. Dean, your match for tonight is...contestant number 10, Castiel!” 

The others clapped, and of course, Castiel sauntered over to grab his date. 

“Let's get out of here, cowboy…” he whispered into his ear. Dean obliged, thanking the hostess.

“You...you're...I knew it was you,” Dean sighed, pulling the shorter male closer once they were outside. 

“Well, tell me what you want from me then. You kept blabbing about how you couldn't have a good time because of this guy who had stolen your heart, and you didn't believe me when I said I could be better.”

“I hope you're better than what I've imagined.”

“Oh, so you're admitting you've thought about this before,” Cas smirked, immediately pressing Dean against the alley wall.

“I didn't expect you to be a top,” Dean replied breathlessly, “I'm not complaining though.”

“You didn't?” He chuckled, gripping Dean's ass and pulling him closer, snapping the waistband of his pink undergarments. “Then why are you wearing these?”

Dean let out a moan, knowing he had been beat.

“Because I want you to fuck me, Cas. I want you to show me how often you’ve thought me, because I know this isn't just something you thought about when you saw me tonight and I know you've been wanting this for a while.”

“You're correct, Dean. Now, get on your knees.”

He gulped and did so, his head tilting backwards as Cas gripped his hair. 

“So beautiful, Dean. Your lips look so cute…” he licked his own lips.

“I bet they'd look even better around your cock, sir.”

“I have to say, you have an incredible way with words.” He undid the top button, which Dean followed by unzipping his pants with his teeth. 

“So eager,” he chuckled softly, pulling Dean's head closer. 

Dean pulled out his cock, gasping softly at the size. 

“Like what you see?”

Dean nodded. 

“Why don't you taste?”

Dean gripped the shaft, slowly teasing the head with his tongue. He moaned as precum dripped onto his tongue. 

He had always imagined taking Castiel’s cock, but this was so much better than he imagined. He had pictured nearly a hundred different positions, all with Cas inside--what seemed to be his favorite--orifice. Though, little did Castiel know that Dean wasn't plagued by a gag reflex. 

Dean watched his eyes, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose. He had only practiced on a dildo before--having previously been with women--and this tasted so much better. He slowly began to stroke the thick shaft, greedily lapping the fluids that built at the tip. The salty-sweet potency made his mouth water, clearly proving that Dean was a slut for Castiel. 

Without a warning, Cas pulled out and zipped up his pants, biting his lip. 

“Fuck, you're too good at this. If we keep going I'm gonna cum too soon, and I want to do that in your ass.”

Dean panted as he was lifted and kissed again, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Let's take this back to my place,” he whispered into his ear. 

“Is that alright?” He added, almost as an afterthought. 

Dean nodded and regained his composure, lacing his fingers with Cas’s. They walked down the alley back to his car normally, as if he didn't just have Cas’ cock down his throat. 

Cas slid into the passenger seat, keeping his space so that he didn't jump Dean in the car. 

It was a painfully long car ride, and going up the elevator without putting their hands on each other.

Once they were inside Cas’ apartment, Dean was pressed against the counter. His cheek was against the cold marble, his hands behind his back, held firmly by Cas.

“Are you going to fuck me right here? Or are you going to keep me waiting?”

Cas smirked, pulling him up. “I'm going to make you keep waiting for all the times you didn't kiss me.”

He brought him to the bedroom and pressed him onto the bed. 

He leaned into his ear, “For all the times you've wanted me to be inside you and never said anything.”

Dean moaned as he was stripped, gasping as he was slowly teased. 

Castiel ripped his jeans off, licking his lips as those perfect pink panties were exposed. 

His already hard cock twitched achingly. “You know how to tease. Tell me, Dean, did you wear these just for me?”

Dean nodded. “You know I did.” 

Cas pulled the lube from inside his night stand, slowly crawling on top of Dean. 

Dean swiftly took off Cas’ shirt, trying to take in as much as he could. Cas’ hot breath lingered over his ear. “I'm going to fuck you so deep you won't know where you end and I begin.”

Dean shivered, pulling his lover down closer. 

“So how long have you wanted me?” He whispered, biting his lip as he felt the older man’s hands caress the lacy pink fabric. 

“Since we first kissed,” he admitted. 

Dean gaped softly only for a moment before Cas’ lips met his. 

After that, there wasn't much more talking. Castiel spread Dean's legs, slowly suckling his neck. They were never more than a few inches apart, the whole ordeal extremely intimate. 

Dean marveled at the sight before him, the tall man taking his time to care for Dean. He kissed every individual spot on his body from his ankle upwards, being extra delicate around his thighs. He licked over his panties, sucking the present wet spot that collected at the front of Dean's hardness. 

“I'm going to make you mine. Turn over, baby.” 

Dean didn't have to be told twice, he turned on his hands and knees, laying his chest down. 

Castiel made his intent clear, and was already slicking his fingers. He didn't like wasting time. 

He kissed Dean's help, evoking a gasp from Dean's lips. Though he couldn't be heard well due to his head being buried in the pillow. 

“You're so beautiful, I can't wait to see your body bent in other positions for me later down the road.”

Dean smiled into the pillow. He took a deep breath, gulping as he felt Cas spread his cheeks. He felt his heart skip a bit at the feeling of his panties being pulled down and removed. His finger felt marvelous, it made his cock leak. God, he just wanted Cas to pound him.

Castiel picked up on Dean's eagerness, and gently spanked his cheek.

“Be patient,” he whispered. The sudden disciplinary action sent a jolt up his spine. Would Cas spank him more if he acted to his dislike?

Dean lifted his torso. “Or what?” He tested. 

“Then I'll have to punish you until you settle down and take what I give you.” 

Dean would have to test that later because right now he wanted to be fucked. If he acted out, it would only delay the penetration he craved. 

“Yes, sir.”

 

After Dean was prepared, Cas flipped him on his back and stared into his eyes. 

“Are you ready, sexy?”

Dean panted and nodded. Sweat trickled down his thighs and neck. At this point in time, his panties were somewhere over the rainbow, and the remaining of the clothing were in pools beside the bed. 

Castiel poured some lube onto his cock, stroking it slowly. 

Dean watched him, his mouth practically watering. 

Before Dean could blink, the tip was pressed inside him. His toes curled and his hands gripped Cas’ shoulders. 

“Fuck...yeah…”

Cas watched his reactions, smirking as Dean wrapped around him like a koala. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“Hell yeah...oh my god, don't stop..please keep going.”

“Shh, shh, I'll take care of you, I promise. Be patient, baby,” he whispered. 

Dean nodded reluctantly. Was Cas being so gentle because this was Dean's first time with a guy? 

Dean had been penetrated by toys before, but nothing this big, and nothing had ever felt this good. Dean made sure Cas knew, but he didn't expect it to be this gentle.

“N-ngh…” Dean threw his arms around his neck and pulled his hair as he slid his thick shaft deeper inside him. 

His insides pulsed around Cas, and his body clenched tighter to him. It didn't hurt, the pleasure twisted around and inside him. Was he doing good for Cas or was he just an outlet? As if Cas could read his mind, he whispered into Dean's ear to wash his bad thoughts away. 

“Fuck...baby. You're doing so well and you're so tight. I can't wait to do this again. You're taking my cock so well…you're so beautiful like this.”

Dean panted, unholy sounds coming from his mouth. 

They slowly began to set a pace, a rhythm building the two men. 

“O-oh...god...Cas…You're going so fast,” Dean wrapped his legs around him, feeling like he wouldn't be able to handle the thrusting and pumping. 

Cas panted, sweat dripping from him. Dean sucked his neck, not even caring about leaving a mark. 

“Leave marks.” Cas told him.

Dean was one step ahead of him, a popping sound resonating as he pulled off, a large red mark remaining. 

He left a matching one on Dean's neck, smirking. He took Dean's hands and held his thighs apart with his knees, picking up his pace as he thrusted into his tight hole.

“O-oh yeah. R-right there...nngh..fuck me...hah!” Dean cried out, throwing his head back. 

“Oh, Cas...I can't take it anymore...please come inside me…”

Cas kissed him, fucking him as fast as he could, the passion flowing through the pair as the heat in their stomachs rose, beckoning orgasms. 

“C-Cas… I'm gonna…” 

Cas cut him off with a loud groan, the pair coming in unison, moaning each others names.

 

The next morning Dean awoke, smelling like baby wipes. Did Cas clean him up? Oh, shit. 

Fast-paced footsteps approached the bedroom, was Cas pissed?

Soon, a short yet loud giggle followed the steps and Dean recognized it instantly. He felt the pressure of a small presence on the bed. He opened his eyes, and he was faced with a small, blonde toddler.

“Good morning, Dean! Papa says to wake you up for breakfast. He made eggs and bacon!” She spoke excitedly. 

Dean smiled, thankful he was wearing pants. He stood up from the bed, taking Claire in his arms. He went out to the kitchen and plopped her down in front of her morning cartoons. 

He cautiously approached Cas, his hole practically still throbbing from last night. 

Cas turned around and smiled. “Yes, Claire knows. We had a ‘sleepover,’ right, Dean?”

Dean gulped and nodded. “So...what are we, then?”

“Whatever you want us to be. I had...a lot of fun last night. And I felt close to you...I won't lie, I do want to be with you.”

“I wanna be with you too. So..boyfriend's?” Dean chuckled. 

“Boyfriends,” Cas leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
